


Samui Vs. Hinata Hyuuga

by Ovrlralex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Arrogant Hyuuga Hinata, F/F, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: another fight between  samui and hinata but against a 2nd au version of hinata from the behind the lionesses mask.Hinata is 23 while samui is 49,but tsunade tought her her anti aging genjutsu
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Samui
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata flaunted body around arrogantly as she circed the ring agaisnt Samui,hinata was wearing her indigo colored Mkx tanya attire with a her slash having the hyuuga clan crest while samui wore a grey sports bra and grey short short skirt.

Both with flaunt their breast as hinata ego swelled more,the bell rang and both women circled,hinata was a bit heavier then samui beacuse she belived her once frilled body was holding her back so she grain weight and decided to want a cruved plushed body.

Hinata slowly locks one hand with samui and twists it around into an arm wringer,wrenching the arm and delivers some elbows,hinata decided to play dirty and grabs a handful of samui's hair and slams her down on her back.

Hinata was scolded by a neutral female ref who was calling this down the middle due to the hyuuga and kumo history.

Hinata raised her hands pertended that she did nothing wrong and goes to the ropes and comes back,leaping up and slams her down with a splash and hooks one leg but samui kicks out at one before both women got up,hinata smiled ,patting her belly.

"Showing claws i see,so not cool to cheat."samui said with a smile,as she ribbed her shoulders.

Hinata giggled."i dont know what you mean,it seems more hypocritical comming from a kumo elite jounin."hinata said smiling before the two women lock up,hinata smiled as samui twist her arm,hinata then takes samui to the ropes and whips to the ropes and as hinata stood in the middle of the ring and samui comes back and bumps hinata and both women stood face to face.

Hinata and samui smiled as their breasts pressed,hinata playfully bumps samui's boobs before walking back to her corner as samui does the same,hinata turned to face samui as both women finshed warming up.

Hinata and samui circled the ring and locked up,hinata had the edge umtil samui takes hinata to the corner,hinata places a hand in samui's face and samui backs away while hinata moved,grab samui's breast before circling her."are we done sizing each other up or we need to know each other more?"

"Meh,we haven't understood each other's skill set yet,except that fact you use your bodyweight as a weapon and that you play dirty."samui samiles smiled and chuckled.

Hinata shrugged."i am still a little fat but im still better then my skinny weak body type."she said pinching a bit of her waist,she's a curved and plushed women.

Hinata looked up and giggled."but i dont know about the second one,i pushed you by the back of your neck,but if you want to continue with this lie and thats fine by me."hinata smiled.

Samui shook her head as both women lock up again and samui applies a side headlock and takes her down,hinata struggled as she fixes her waistline, she slowly licked her upper lip as she thinks.

Samui squeezes the head as hinata got up and wraps in a side waistlock,smiling at samui who smiled back.

Hinata noticed samui had problems with her shoulders as she activated her byakugan and sliwly breaks freeing herself as moved,hinata let out a sharp exhale like a snake and wrenches the left arm abd brings down her elbow on the left shoulder and pulls her by her hair and charges as she turned and rams samui's shoulder to the turnbuckle, samui hissed as she turned around and hinata takes her down with a hip toss and applies a arm lock and applies a vice grip on the shoulder. 

Samui moans in pain."your not making it better."samui moaned and laughed at the same time as hinata joined in.

Hinata lays samui down and drives some knees to the shoulder before hooking the leg for a pin but samui kicks out at one and hinata applied ahead scissors lock,wrenching the neck.

"Come on samui-kun,just submit."hinata aaid,squeezing her thick thigh muscles,smiling at samui who then kips up and flips over hinata and lifts her head and applies a chinlock on hinata.

"I think its you who should submit,and did you call me samui-kun?"samui asked with a blush.

"Nah."hinata said before slowly getting her feet and moves samui's arms away and targets the left arm and shoulder again with a few palm strikes and locks in in elevated wristlock hold,wrenching the arm and bends samui down on hinata's knee,hinata relished in her display of skill that samui use her right arm and delivers elbows to the right leg.

Hinata does her best to stop samui's aggression but samui won and broke free, she then grabs the right leg of hinata and dragged her. 

"What are doing?"hinata asked as she struggled.

"Nice legs."samui smiled.

"Their voluptuous and sexy."hinata boasted and realised samui is going to target herr right leg but it was too late as samui applied a modifie ankle lock as she stands and samui places one foot on the left ankle as hinata struggled.

Hinata moaned in pain as she was proud of her body and she would fight tooth and nail to keep it maintained.

Samui then lets go of the left leg and slams her self down with the right leg,causing hinata screams. 

Hinata moved away, but samui grabs hold of the right leg and drags her to the ropes and places the right leg on the bottom rope and gets on top of in and lands her rearbon the leg repeatedly as hinata moans,feeling her leg getting smashed.

"Ugh,i tought i got a back and front,your rear is beautiful,samui senpai."hinata said in pain continued to slam her rear on hinata's leg,the ref backed samui away as hinata uses the ropes to get up ,she hoped and smiled at samui.

"Thank you,yours aint bad either,for a slut."samui said with smirked on her face,she eared a shocking response.

"Im not a-"hinata stopped and smirked as she slaped her rear."your right,i am a slut."hinata said as both women lock up in a test of strength.

"Yes you are."samui giggoed and licked her lip and hinata does the same,looking at samui with lust in her eyes.

'She would make a absolute memeber of my naruto-kun harem.'hinata tought as she presses her breast with samui and moved back and rams her right boob at samui's breast as hinata shiftes her weight for a butt thrust, her right ankle began to hurt. As she lets go of samui.

Samui moved to lift hinata up but hinata delivers a right chop and another one and and slap across the face and takes samui to the ropes and tries to whip her but samui whips her instead as hinata ran and comes back as samui bends over and hinata flips over samui and lands on her feet before her right leg gave out and she left the ring to hold her leg.

Hinata moved away as samui went out to the ring andgrabs hold of hinata and tries sending her to the stairs but hinata grabs hold of samui's eft shoulder amd arm and tosses her to the stairs,arma nd shoulder first.

Hinata moved away and takes of her sash and ties it around her right leg,hinata sash removal was a signal for her team as she sees shion coming to her aid.

Shino used to be hinata rival until naruto announced the harem,hinata took shion under her ring and use their similar appearance as sheshe made a version of hinata's attire for her but with blonde yellow and a sash with the demon crest,on difference is shion was not as curved as hinata but hinata showed her some submission holds and sakura tought her how to fight.

"Samui did a number on you right leg ,you want me to heal you leg,hinata."shion asked checking the leg.

Hinata shook her head,no, but i want you to keep an eye out for samui's friends."hinata smiled at shion as shion nodded.

"I see." Said as she went to fo to hinata's corner nut hinata stopped her.

"Bit cheating is something i encourage."hinata said smiling evily. 

Shion nodded as she smirked.

Hinata goes to samui and lifts her up amd takes her to the ring,she crawls in the ring and stalks samui,beckoning her to get up as she was her prey and hinata applies a full Nelson tightly and liftsbhernup and over fith a dragon suplex pinning combination and the ref counts but samui kicks out.

Hinata looked fustrated but smiled as shizuka,amaru,Sara and sakura came to her corner and gave off a dark evil grin. 

Shizuka had grown some muscle and curved,her wrestling attire was that that she wore when she first naruto but with an exposed mid section and is taken under sakura's wing

Amaru had an attie the that represent her demon,she had some muscle and was taken under sakura's wing

Sara's attrie resembles that of a warrioress and a queen,ruby and gold,her body is slimmed,like shion,ahe was taken under hinata's wing.

Sakura smirked at hinata and bangs her fist on the mat."come on hinata,put her submit."sakura said.

Hinata got up and slowly gets samui up and lifts her up in a suplex postion but sets her up for muscle buster bit than extends samui's arms out on hinata's shoulders and hinata sroped on her butt as she slamed samui on her shoulders.

Samui yelled in pained,uncommon to her fellow kumo kunoichis,she rolled away as she held on to her shoulders. 

Hinata smiled and licked her lips slithers outside,she high five sakura the fist bumped and then gave each other an butt bump before hinata went into the ring and pins samui.

The counted into samui kicked out of 2,hinata wasn't surprised at this,it takes more then one finsher to take out a elite jounin.

Hinata got up and chuckled,dusting herself before taking off her sash from her leg and wrapped it around her waist again,she walked closed to samui who backed away to a corner and giggled.

Samui was in deep trouble until hinata offered her a hand.

Hinata gestured to it as she had the other hand on her hip,samui studies hinata before grabbing her hand.

Hinata grinned widened and pulls samui up md close to her and plants a hot kiss,making out with samui who eyes are widened at hinata's action a hyuuga and a kumo ninja kissing, but that tought went away at she felt the softness of hinata's body and smiled as she made out with her,himata caresses her own hair and spreads it roumd samui,her hair was longer the it was a ls a chunin.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata gave samui a tender moment,as she strokes herself,hinata lifts her up but samui hrabs her rear and takes hinata up and slams her down on her back,samui pins her as she grabs borh legs,for a pin.

As the ref counts hinata gtabs the ropes."she grabed the rope."

Samui turned and sighs,tsking while hinata laughed faintly,samui tured back and raised a brow."funny huh,oh well,lets go back to my plan hinata."samui said as she gets up and pulls on the right leg as hinata struggled, samui them hopped over and does a does a double leg drop to the gut.

Samui rolled away and jumps high on top of the ropes and turned to sakura with a smile aand jumps from the ropes rolling back for a shooting star press but her breast were in hinata's face.

Pinning her as the ref counts,samui hooks one leg but hinata kicks out of two again and locks her hands with hinata's and foces her shoulders on the mat.

The counts each time samui forces hinata's shoulders down on the mat on ends with two counts,samui looked at hinata with a look of amusement.

"So...why do you call me samui-kun and samui senpai?"samui asked with a cocked eyeybrow.

"Well your cute and and you remind me of kurenai sensei,sly and seductive."hinata smile as she uses her bodyweight and rolls samui to the side and and pins samui amd places her breasts in samui's face. 

"How do they feel and taste,samui-kun."himata asked smiling.

"Not bad,but my are better."samui said as she rolled hinata around and gets on top of her again and places her boobs in hinata's face.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm,Mmmmmmm,mmmmmmmmmm."hinata said licking samui's breast before samui gets up and perpares for her finisher move,shock therapy as she sinks her claws on hinata's gut which cause hinata to yell in agony.

"Care to give up?"samui said clutching the gut.

"No,no way!"hinata saidthen screamed as her gut was being worked on,she the lifted her legs and socks samui reapeted in the face and locks in her 8 Trigrams cross armbreaker submission.

Samui moans in pain as hinata applies pressure on the left arm and shoulder,as himata let out a small chuckle. 

"Oh your a greenhorn in submissions,im a suburb specialist of holds."hinata boasted before twist the arm,wrenching the shoulder and the arm she lifts her left thigh and slams it down on the arm,causing samui to growl as hinata groped samui's breast.

Hinata lets out a relaxing breath of air and lifts gets up to her feet and lifts samui by her arm and goes behind her near the ropes and appplies her byaku-stretch, the abdominal stretch and applies in half way to makenaure samui's foot does touch rope behind her.

Samui was in pain as her shouders continued to cause muscle spasms,tears of pain ran down on her face but she refused to give to a hyuuga.

Hinata humms before sneaking her right hand out behind her and offers her hand to sakura who grips it and pulls tightly.

"Add some of power to it,sakura chan."hinata whispered and sakura nodded and activated her chakra enhanced strength and pulls on hinata hand and samui yelled in pain.

Hinata felt the pleasure of hearing a kumo Kunoichi scream,like she woke on Christmas morning,she laughed and mocked her with great joy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata smiled she looked up to the crowd to see her mother and sister showing the same evil smiles as they approved of hinata's tactics the same dirty tactics that hinata's mother hana used,she taught hinata and hanabi that honor is overrated and Kunoichis should play dirty in anyway shape or form.

Hinata remembered what her mother always taught her and hanabi.

*flashback*

"Why waste time doing the barbaric labor when someone else more qualified can do it for you?" "We Hyuuga women never get our beautiful, sexy and luscious hands dirty." she would always say to Hinata. "Let the men or the brutish women that act like men do all the work needed to be done while we of the more refined,articulated and gorgeous female gender reap the rewards given from their efforts when its over!" was Hinata's Mother said with a devilish evil smile while her daughters smiled,it was their mother's way of thinking and she instilled that to hinata and hanabi with pride.

"Those pathetic elders teach you of'honor' and integrity, and bravery for our ckan but cower behind a bird cage seal,Ha,hypocrites,cowards,they embrace power but fear it at the same time,dint follow their path ,because to be, a true Kunoichi never plays fair,lying,beauty,cheating,taking and any dirty tactics is what we should use,why fight with honor when we hide in the shadows and let others do the dirty work."hinata's mother said smirking arrogantly. 

She turned to hinata and patted her head."You should take advantage of your hrave and good looks,use them as tools,its easy on the inuzuka male,they lust for our body,when you have one in your team,sawy him to do whatever you like,he'll follow uo to hell and back,even when you lust for another man,they he'll still lust over you."she said laughing.

*end of flashback*

Hinata the notice the ref about to check her if she was cheating and lets go of sakura's hand as sakura rubbed her eyes amd check the lower turnbuckle,humming with a smile

Samui shook her head and and struggled to break free and grabs the left arm of hinata and pulls on it and then targets the right leg again,delivering some elbows to the leg with each blow causing hinata's leg to give out and samui broke free and runs to the ropes and comes back with a boot to hinata gut and runs to the other side and hoped and landed a a double stomp to the gut.

Hearing hinata moan in pain,samui hops and laned both feet to the gut and lays down and pins hinata,hooking both leg but gets a two count,samui sighs and plants two fingers as she sees hinata team mates and then whistles and smiled as her teammates come to her corner.

"You really didnt think your the only women with a team."samui gets up and charges in and tires delivering some kicks but hinata envaded them.

"Good,i love warfare,the more the merrier i say."hinata said holding the samui's right foot as it came at her and spins samui and triped her down,causing samui to do a split.

Hinata smiled and delivers a kick to the chest and goes for another one but samu grabs the foot and trips hinata,causing hinata to do a split.

Hinata and samui looked amused at their situation and began to to exchange chops to the chest,each causing a stinging sensation more worst then the last but samui punched hinata in the jaw,knocking her back. 

Samu closed her legs and gets to her feet,pulling hinata to the middlebof the ring,she locks in a standing toe hold on the right leg,causing hinata the grolw and wailed in pain,hinata had her shoulders on the mat and the ref begins her count and hinata llifted herself up at two.

"Nooooooo!"hinata yelled in pain trying desperately to get to the ropes, but samui twisted her leg and and pulls her to the middle of the ring,pulling the leg before getting up and pulls down the tight right pants leg to target the right leg and rams her knees in hinata's right leg.

"Ugh!"hinata shouted as samui contiued to torment her by working the leg,breathing in and out she fought the urges to submit to her rival, and slowly sat up and grabs sliwly turns to the hold and uses her weight to turn the hold around until she was on her belly and hands and so was samui,she did some push ups,faintly smirking before letting go,she gets to her feet and turned to samui.

Hinata hoppednon one knee as she she stalked the kumo kunoichi,hinata was ready to and this but wnted to wait until her leg is fully okay and gets on top samui and applies a fujiwara armbar,andbends back to apply an extreme amount of pressure towards the injured arm,shen pulls on the arm and shoulder while samui yelped in pain, samui strugglee to get to theropes but hinata gets up and pulls her away and applies a high angle armbar.

Hinata pulled on the arm repeatedly as samui screamed, she struggled for dear life as her team looked worried for her safety and samui slowly getlts on her hands and knees but hinata gets up and lifts her to her feet and locks in a kumara lock bending the arm and drops on her back with samui on top as samui screamed in pain.

Hinata snickered and kissed samui on the neck,licking her neck as well until she heared of mixtures of pain and pleasure within samui's voice until a sharp scream came out as her arm was torn my the submission hold.

""I concede, i submit!"samui said as she taps the mat and hinata lets go, laughing as she got her hand raised by the ref she then gets her other hand raised by sakura who took a bow along with hinata who walked to the ropes with and arrogant smirk on her face.

She then turned to see hanabi in the ring and then the sisters turn to the kumo ninjas with disgust,hinata chuckled, shaking her head but hanabi was taking interest with samui as she was a hot meal on a plate,drooling a bit.

"Keep that sister of yours on a leash,hinata."mabui said as it got hanabi's attention.

"Psh,,your too good for samui i can give her more of a hot sexy life with the two of the most hottest hyuugas like ourselves,men and women are literally begging to caress us."hanabi said as hinata toldnm the rest of the harem to leave,leaving the two hyuugas with their hated enemies.

Karui took that as a chanllage and charges at hanabi only to meet a tiger knee to the chin and mabui tried helping her friend out but hanabi moved in front and lands a cutter,sending mabui on her belly.

"See,like so."hanabi smioed and turned to samui and gets on top of her while hinata laid on top of her,stroking samui's hair.

"Now my sweet samui, me and hanabi will take real good care of you,im sure you won't mind a extended stay in konoha "hinata said kissing the lips of samui while hanabi ravish samui with a motorboating session,genting rubbing her race in samui's rack.


End file.
